


Wrong.

by lesmisjunkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmisjunkie/pseuds/lesmisjunkie
Summary: Draco has always believed in what his parents have instilled in him.Believed them, that is, until they assisted in the killing of someone more important than he could have ever guessed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Wrong.

“Harry Potter,” The Dark Lord paused, evidently for effect. Bloody drama queen. “is dead.”

_What?_

“ **NO** ,” Draco heard a scream from somewhere below him. The stupid girl was going to get herself killed, whimpering like that.

The Dark Lord’s followers were laughing. His own parents, his aunt, his entire family were _laughing_. Even if it was Potter, even if he was the most irritating boy ever to walk the Earth, how could anyone laugh over the death of a seventeen year old boy?

_Dead._

Harry Potter is _dead._

No, but that wasn’t right. Harry Potter could not be dead, because that would mean the Dark Lord had won.

 _Sorry, no._ The Dark Lord was meant to win, that was good. Right? Because if the Dark Lord should not have won, that meant that Draco’s parents should not have won. That would mean that his parents were _wrong._

His mother and father were not bad people. They just wanted a world where magic ruled, where blood ran pure. That wasn’t _bad_ , was it?

But how could it be good to celebrate the death of a kid? Harry had just been a boy, really. Sure, Draco had wanted to beat him at Quidditch, and he had wanted to win the House Cup, but he had never wished him _dead_. After all, if not for his rivalry with Potter, would he have tried so hard to be better?

Had he been better, though? Draco knew that his blood was more pure than that of Potter. Potter’s mother had been a mud blood, and Draco’s lineage was as clean as you could find. But maybe Draco had been wrong to think that made him better. Maybe better meant bravery, and fighting for what’s right.

 _Damn it, Harry, don’t be dead. Don’t do this to me,_ thought Draco. _Just don't be dead, okay? Don’t._

Deep in thought, Draco was interrupted by a burst of sound. Harry’s body had fallen from Hagrid’s arms. No, no it hadn't. _What the hell?_ Potter was getting up. Actually standing, on his own two feet. Alive.

“HARRY,” Draco yelled, sprinting down the steps to him.

“Bit busy, Malfoy. Getting rid of the mess you and your family helped create, you know,” Harry snapped at him bitterly. “ **EXPELLIARMUS!** ” The wand of a nearby death eater flew into the air. Spells were flying everywhere now, most of them directed at Harry.

“ **PROTEGO** ,” Draco incanted, casting a shield around Harry and himself. “Look, I know I’ve screwed up. I’m sorry, I never meant for anything to get this out of hand, but listen. I’m a bad person and a talented wizard. You’re a good person and a relatively shit wizard- no, don’t interrupt me, you can cast spells fine, but under pressure your brain gets addled and you’re essentially useless. Let me help you. Please.”

Harry stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “Swear to me that this isn’t a trick.”

“It’s not, I swear it on my life. No, that no longer means anything, I could throw that away in a second without hesitation. I swear it on the life of the person whom I have come to discover means the most to me.”

“And who’s that?”

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> First post! My fanfics were getting too long for Tumblr. Follow me if you like, it's @ilillie.   
> Sorry if this post is all over the place, I don't usually ship Drarry because I find the fanfics unrealistic. It's for this reason that I elected to make a realistic one, but I'm not sure if that worked. Let me know! I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
